


My Face Just Does This, Sometimes

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, BDSM checklist, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Cock Worship, Cowboy Castiel, Dean in Panties, Dental Dams, Discussion of abuse triggers, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Erotic dancing, Face-Fucking, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Poor Sam Winchester, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Smut, Song fic, Sub Dean, openly nerdy Dean Winchester, un poquito angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: That hot cowboy Dean hooked up with is his Dom now, and Dean's pretty proud. That also means Dean gets to explore a multitude of things that come along with having a scening partner, like nosy, interrogating little brothers, spontaneous scenes that leave Dean inside out with pleasure and warm fuzzies, and - bring it on - Dean's BDSM checklist.





	1. Alright, It's Pretty Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of a new relationship for Dean, and it's already got some highs and lows: Cas continues to prove he's perfect - until Dean finds his DVD collection and officially introduces him to Sam.

Dean awoke to a warm, heavy presence on his back and fingers encircling his wrists over his head.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel rasped in his deeper-than-should-be-possible morning voice.

Dean moaned, "Heya, Cas," in answer and got a swat on the ass for it. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Sir."

"Good boy." Castiel kissed the tip of his ear. "Would you like for me to take care of you this morning, princess?"

"Yes please, Sir."

"Then you keep those hands up while I massage your prostate, baby. I ran to the pharmacy to get dental dams." Cas slithered down Dean's body until he could bury his face in overflowing handfuls of supple ass. He pried the round globes apart and licked over the pink rim, dam securely in place with lube underneath.

Castiel worked slowly and surely at eating Dean's ass until he could slide a finger in next to his tongue, under the dam. That was all he needed to break his sub apart. He hooked that finger around and slid his thumb until he could feel Dean's prostate from both inside and outside his body. Castiel continued to lick and prod around his finger with his tongue as he massaged Dean's prostate on both sides.

Dean had been an incoherent mess from the first moment of contact with Castiel's mouth, but he fell completely to putty in Castiel's dexterous hands.

Castiel loved it. "Any opposition to coming this way?'

"Oh, god, Sir - _yes_ please."

It was an hour later that Dean's panting breath began to slow down after Castiel had finally made him come.

With a sweet, promise-filled kiss to the lips, Castiel decided to go make them breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want to feed me anything else, Sir?" Dean peered hungrily at Cas's naked, half-mast dick.

Cas ran a fond hand down Dean's back and chuckled indulgently. "Maybe I'll feed you both," he compromised.

Dean's hungry expression grew a matching grin. "I look forward to it."

While Cas was gone, Dean checked his phone and found ten missed calls, one every half hour on the dot.

"Whoa, Sammy. What's your hurry?"

Dean double-checked the time stamps. It was currently 1:48 pm.

Ah.

"Dean, would you be so kind as to assure your brother that I have not raped, abused, or murdered you?" Castiel's dry humor floated to him from down the hall.

Dean huffed a laugh. "He called you too?"

"Seven times. And left voicemails good enough to be featured as police interrogation in a crime drama."

Dean groaned in exasperation and dialed his brother.

"Dean? Is that you?"

"No, it's his ghost. I've been murdered by the sexy cowboy we met yesterday." He vaguely heard Cas snort from the other room.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean. You were supposed to call me at 8 this morning."

"How was I supposed to know he was gonna tire me out so much?

"Gross. Why was your phone volume off anyway, Dean? I should have woken you up by calling."

"Well you see, Samantha, when two people get in the mood together, the last thing they want is a ringing phone to distract them. Especially from nosy brothers."

"Coincidentally, that's why my phone was off, too," Cas chimed in.

"Fine. Okay, so everything worked out this time. That doesn't change the fact that you never know. Psychos also seem like normal, sexy people until they chop your limbs off and wear your skin as a shirt."

"One - ew. Two - you won't have to worry like that again, for the near future at least, because Cas and I decided to go on a few dates and get to know each other. He's cool, Sam, you'll like him."

Sam let out an enormous sigh. "That's - that's good to hear, Dean. Great, even. You know I've been worrying something will happen since you decided to try dating outside that club. I mean, I still worried before, but they have whole systems in place there so subs don't get abused. I'm really happy you found someone good to try this with."

Dean glared suspiciously at his phone. "Exactly how many 'lawyer little brother of a sub member' strings did you pull when I was a regular there, Sammy?"

The embarrassed silence from Sam's end told Dean everything he needed to know.

Dean sighed. "That's really sweet of you, Sam. I'm okay, though, alright? We'll meet up with you soon and give you as many details as you can stomach. In fact," Dean chuckled, "how about I give you some necessary details right now as payback for leaving Cas those crappy voicemails."

"Yeah..." Sam drew out the syllable in remorse. "I'll apologize to him for that. I was just starting to get really panicky."

"So, you ready to take your medicine?" Dean asked with glee.

Sam groaned. "If I have to."

"You know I need to check in with someone I trust, or you wouldn't have been panicking in the first place. And Charles is out getting her thing on with Gilda, so you're next on my list, squirt."

Sam put up a token protest at the moniker, but Dean ignored it. "First off, we seem to get along pretty well. We tell the same kind of jokes, so get used to double the dad jokes."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes. Secondly, he made me supper before and made me drink water before and after. Had some chocolate for after as well."

"And this is as innocent as it's going to be for necessary information, isn't it."

"He asked me for consent so many times I lost count. And get this - he turned the checklist into dirty talk. Yeah. You heard that right. We talked through most of it. And it was hot."

"Ugh, get on with it."

"Okay, so, um. I uh, I trusted him with a pet name, and he was really respectful of it." The blood rushed to fill Dean's face as he spoke.

"Great. Next."

"He made sure there was no chafing or nerve damage from bondage," Dean grumbled. He could feel Sam grimacing over the phone.

"That's really good, Dean," Sam forced out.

"Sub space was great before, during and after. No drop."

Sam sighed in pure relief this time. "Good."

"Protection at all times, and we just didn't do stuff when we didn't have any. He even ran to get some more this morning." Dean knew Sam had to be shuddering.

"All good news. Anything else?"

"He's just... He's the most considerate partner I've ever had. Not just most considerate guy, but more considerate than a lot of the women I've been with, too." He looked up to see a tray-laden Castiel leaning against the door frame with the most affectionate, warm expression on his face. Dean blushed; he'd forgotten Cas could hear every word he was saying.

"That's really reassuring, Dean. I'm so glad you got to meet him. Guess I can calm down now."

Dean laughed again. "Yeah, you might say that."

"Bye, jerk."

"Later, bitch."

Cas sniggered at the exchange. He and his brother had a similar relationship. "Now that your brother is no longer threatening to call the police to my house, what say we eat?"

"That depends on if I get to eat dessert first." Dean licked his lips.

Castiel grinned. "First, I must know if you have any food allergies or aversions."

"I'm definitely averse to waiting any longer to blow you."

The Dom gave him a mock scowl and imperiously stated, "You'll get no dessert until you tell me what kind of foods you won't eat."

Dean sheepishly grinned back. "No allergies, Sir. And I like most conventional foods."

"Good boy. I'd like to play that blindfold game with you now and feed you. I promise I'll give you what you want. Color?"

"Green." Dean slipped from the bed, but Cas caught him by the elbow before he could kneel.

"I brought a cushion."

Dean's eyebrows raised. He had a cushion specifically for a kneeling sub?

Castiel stepped aside to reveal a cushion, but not the kind Dean had expected. Dean cracked up. "Dude, your poor couch."

"I'm sure it will forgive me," Cas grinned.

Dean picked up the cushion and looked to Castiel for guidance. Cas sat on a chair next to the nightstand and placed the tray down next to him. Dean's interest was piqued when he noticed the food on it was covered by a clean dish towel. His gaze was drawn back to Castiel when the man pointed to the space on the floor between his spread knees. It was clear this was where he expected Dean to kneel. The position would put Dean's face slightly above Cas's cock.

Dean licked his lips at the prospect and hastened to comply. He zeroed in on the mouthwatering genitals now mere inches from his lips.

Castiel began to stroke himself to full hardness. Dean moaned quietly at the show he was allowed to watch so tantalizingly close. When Cas was satisfied with his erection, he opened the drawer next to him and brought out a condom, allowing Dean to inspect it.

There were no tears or holes in the packaging, and Dean giggled when he saw it was vanilla flavored. Which joke to make first?

"The only way my life is ever vanilla; it should make a good dessert for you, don't you think, princess? May I continue to call you princess when we scene?" Castiel added.

"You beat me to it, Sir," Dean replied, still laughing, and tried to hand the condom back. "And yeah, I like hearing you call me princess."

Castiel stopped Dean's hand and asked, "Do you want to put it on me? You don't have to, but you seemed very keen to get close again, so I thought I'd offer."

Dean's eyes flew wide in delight. "Yes, Sir!" He ripped the condom open and rolled it onto Cas's beautiful cock, following immediately after with his mouth.

Cas groaned at the sudden heat and pressure. "Thank you; that's enough now, Dean."

Dean pouted mournfully when he popped off.

Cas smiled reassuringly and petted his head. "Only because we're moving on to our game," he explained. "I'm going to blindfold you and put different things in your mouth. If you can identify them, you get to suck on my cock before the next bite of food. If you don't guess any correctly, I don't want you to worry about it, because I'll allow you to suck for as long as you want at the end. Color?"

Dean could do this. He would win every round. "Green."

"Thank you for thinking about it before answering. That's important to me." Castiel reached into the drawer again and pulled out a black sleep mask. He handed it over and requested that Dean tell him if it was uncomfortable.

Dean put it on. It felt fine, so he made sure to say so.

"Good. Open up."

The first bite went into Dean's mouth. It was crisp, juicy, and sweet. "Apple," he said before he even finished chewing.

"Very good, Dean," Cas commended. His hand rested on Dean's cheek while his sub chewed, the thumb stroking over a cheekbone.

Dean swallowed and his mouth dropped open again before he shut it to think. "It'll be easier if you guide my head, Sir."

"Do you want me to?" Castiel hadn't thought twice about guiding himself to Dean so he wouldn't violate Dean's boundaries.

"Yeah," Dean decided. "I actually really, really want you to."

Castiel slid his hand around to the back of Dean's head and applied gentle pressure. Dean easily moved with him. It was intoxicating, drawing Dean's face to his crotch. He guided his cockhead to Dean's open lips.

When he made contact, Dean eagerly took in the length. He groaned in pleasure and suckled reverently, just savoring.

"Such a sweet boy - so eager to suck. Your mouth feels incredible, Dean," Castiel groaned his praise.

Dean felt his cheeks heat as Castiel called attention to what he was doing and told him it was good. He half wished he could see the view from here - he didn't think it possible to get tired of seeing the miles of tan, beefy abs, chest, and biceps topped by that beautifully awed expression of bliss under mussed, dark chocolate hair.

The other half of Dean was thankful for the opportunity to blindly follow where this man led. It was heady, building the trust this way. So many things could go wrong if Castiel had turned out to be a douchebag pretending to be a Dom.

Lucky for Dean, he was a real Dom - a real, hot, Dom who was letting Dean suck his dick while calling him princess and good boy.

Dean moaned again and sucked a little harder. He crossed his wrists behind his back to submit further.

"Off now, princess," Castiel prompted with a short tug to his hair. "You'll get more soon. I need to get a decent amount of actual food in you."

Dean reluctantly released his partner. He drew his mouth back without closing it, knowing the released saliva would make him look obscene.

"Oh god," Castiel whimpered. "You know exactly how you look, don't you, princess."

Guilty as charged, Dean thought. He kept his mouth open until Cas deigned to put something in it.

"Eggs and ham," Dean identified, "with cheese."

"You got it right," Castiel told him, but he made a slight change in the game. "I want you to have one more bite of each thing before you get your reward for guessing right, because I find I get distracted and let you suck a little too long. You please me so well, Dean. You're such an enthusiastic boy."

Dean shivered happily at the praise and forced aside his slight disappointment that he wouldn't get immediate gratification.

While Dean chewed his second bite, Castiel made some connections for him. "That does mean you now get two chances to guess something correctly, so you will get more opportunities to enjoy your reward."

Dean grinned and opened his mouth again when he was ready. Castiel guided his head once more and Dean settled his mouth around Cas's shaft.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, but not physically dizzy. Sub space was creeping up on him and he welcomed it.

He put up no resistance when Castiel tugged on his hair; he allowed himself to be pulled back. This time, when Castiel put food in his mouth, it took him a second to remember he should eat it.

"Um, w-watermelon." Dean's lips didn't want to cooperate.

"What color are you, Dean?"

Dean struggled up to the surface. How was he? This was going great for him, but at the rate he was entering sub space, he wouldn't be able to play the game. "Yellow."

"Tell me what's happening, Dean."

"Sub space already," he managed. "Can't really focus."

"How can I help?"

Loath as he was to say it, "I think I need food first, so I can concentrate on eating."

Castiel stroked his cheek. "Good boy. I knew you were eager, but I didn't know how much. Thank you for telling me. Would you like to keep the blindfold on or take it off?"

"On, please," Dean whispered. He didn't realize he was tucking his chin down until Castiel guided him to lift it up.

"I am not disappointed, Dean. I'm proud of you for thinking about what you're going through and for telling me how I can help you." Dean could hear the pride in his voice, and it thawed the chill he'd gotten from needing to change the scene. "If you hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known what to do. I rely on you to know what you need and to tell me. I'm so happy with you, Dean. Thank you for gifting me with the information on how to be good to you."

Dean smiled hesitantly. He could feel grateful tears at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't want you to guess the foods, Dean. I'm just going to feed you," Cas decided. "When you've eaten, then you can tell me what you want to do after. We can go straight to aftercare, if you'd like. I'll have a bath with you when we finish scening."

Dean nodded and opened his mouth. Castiel gave him bite after bite of flavorful breakfast foods. Although he wasn't required to give verbal recognition to the flavors, Dean thought about each one anyway to distract his mind from the interruption.

Castiel helped as well, by giving him both physical and verbal praise.

"Good boy," the Dom's voice dripped with honey every time Dean started chewing a new bite. A hand ruffled Dean's hair when he swallowed. Castiel's thumb petted Dean's lip when he gave Dean each mouthful. "You're doing so well, princess. Here's a new one I think you'll like."

Dean soaked it all up like a sponge. He was good. It wasn't about him not fitting the game or not being good enough. The game didn't fit him, so they changed it to make him happy and comfortable.

"Thank you, Sir," he whispered when he could speak again.

"You're welcome, Dean. My goal is always to please you, beautiful."

Dean blushed and smiled. "I appreciate it."

"And I appreciate you," Castiel returned.

Dean's blush spread down his neck.

It seemed like forever and no time at all before the food was finished.

"How do you feel, Dean?"

"Good."

"I'm so glad. Are you hungry at all?"

"No, Sir."

"What would you like to do now? You may add more to the scene if you wish, or we could go take a bath."

"I want to suck you off, Sir," Dean resolved, "and I want you to guide my head even more than before. I want that sub space from earlier. It was really good, Sir, and I couldn't fully enjoy it until I got the food out of the way."

"I will do as you ask, Dean. Since you'll be unable to speak, I want you to follow your instincts if something becomes yellow. Do not wait for it to be red. If you stop fully enjoying yourself, I want you to pull back and tap repeatedly on my leg." Castiel moved himself even closer to Dean and rested one knee against Dean's shoulder so the sub would know where his leg was.

"I will, Sir." Dean rested his face against Castiel's thigh and kissed it.

"What would you like me to do if you are aroused when we stop, if you are still in sub space?" Cas wanted to get the plan ironed out so he wouldn't have to guess later on.

"You can do what you want to me with your body as long as you use protection," Dean allowed him the choice. It really didn't matter to him one way or the other. "If you don't want me to come, that's fine. If you want to stimulate my prostate or my dick, that's fine too."

"Okay, Dean. I'll let you begin at your own pace, princess," Castiel informed him. "My hands are on my knees. Put them on your hair when you want me to move you. Do you want me to keep my hips still, or do you want me to thrust into your mouth?"

"Please try to keep them still for now? But I might change my mind later."

"Absolutely. Your every wish is my desire as well."

Dean felt Cas rest his hands on his legs, one forearm touching the crown of his head. Dean reached up to kiss it, then bent back down to kiss Castiel's thigh again. He intermixed laving licks as he moved higher to sensitive skin.

The man's breathing had changed already. Dean switched over to repeat this on the other thigh. He spent long minutes licking the crease where each thigh met Cas's pelvis.

Castiel groaned when Dean reached up to rub his fingers against the man's ball sac. He followed it up to tease the base of Castiel's cock, then ran his face up the length and swallowed him down.

Now Dean could really let go. He moved his wrists again to rest against his lower back. Dean stilled his mind and body so he could focus on the warm, heavy weight on his tongue. He suckled the member gently and worshipfully as before, feeling it fill back to full hardness. Castiel moaned quietly above him, reminding Dean why he loved this so much.

It was intoxicating to give such intimate release to someone who knew he needed to submit. Dean's flush returned as he moaned and softly fucked himself on Cas's cock. He was beginning to feel desperate to let go completely, so he felt for Castiel's hands and moved them to his hair.

"Sweet boy, are you ready for me to guide your mouth?"

Dean keened high in his throat. He sank down on Cas's dick a little further and returned his hands to the small of his back.

"What a good boy, asking so prettily for what you want," Castiel praised in his husky voice as he began to slowly move Dean's head for him.

Castiel's groans of pleasure became more unchecked. When Dean realized Cas was seriously getting off on using him, he helplessly moaned in time with his Dom. He kept his jaw slack and his neck relaxed as he slipped further into sub space.

He was treasured. He was good. He was safe.

"My good princess," Castiel seemed to agree with Dean's thoughts.

Dean floated along on the sensations. He was vaguely aware that he was aroused and slowly dripping precome. It added to his satisfaction. Being used in this way was arousing him. Getting Cas off this way was arousing him. He moaned his utter contentment.

That sound would give Castiel wet dreams for weeks. Dean was so obviously getting off on pleasuring Cas. Dean probably couldn't come this way, but it looked like - from last night and today - it was possible that Dean had a kink for pleasing his Dom.

That thought alone started the coil of orgasm to tighten in Castiel's stomach. He startled when he felt a hand on his leg, but it wasn't frantic. It traveled up to his hip and the other rested on his side. They pulled at him in rhythm and Castiel about lost it right there.

Dean wanted Cas to fuck his face.

"You want me to fuck your face, princess?" he panted.

Dean nodded to the best of his ability, moaning more insistently.

"Oh, god, Dean." Castiel cradled Dean's head, holding him in place, before lifting his hips slightly and bringing them back down. Dean moaned. Cas slowly thrust again and got another moan.

Castiel increased his speed a little at a time, and made sure not to go too deep, lest Dean be unprepared for it. He lost himself in the rhythm he set with Dean's hands on his body to approve of the speed. Cas moaned unabashedly as he fucked Dean's mouth, which triggered Dean to moan along with him.

"So perfect, little princess. Fuck, you're beautiful, Dean. Such a good boy asking for what you want. Oh shit." Castiel gave a few more stuttering hitches of his hips and then he was filling the condom and fucking Dean's mouth with absolute relish. His eyes rolled back in his head, his fingers tightened in Dean's hair, and he moaned loud and drawn-out.

Cas slowed to a stop, but let Dean continue to suck on him and moan around his cock for a few minutes more. Eventually, he pulled Dean off of him and discarded the condom. Castiel made sure to keep his hand on Dean, petting his face and hair. Then he helped the dazed sub over to the bed, rolled a condom on his leaking dick, and returned the favor.

Castiel sucked cock much differently from Dean. Whereas Dean did it for the pure feeling and sensation of serving someone else, Castiel sucked Dean off like he was convincing Dean to come for him.

Cas used greater suction when he pulled back, he bobbed his head at a dizzying pace, he groaned at strategic moments, and he used different techniques to ratchet up Dean's arousal. He wanted Dean to feel an inescapable, intense build to his climax.

Judging by the way Dean's moans had increased in volume and by the fidgeting in his body, Castiel was succeeding. Dean keened urgently when he came, and gulped in giant breaths of air as Cas sucked him through it, mouthing the length gentler by the moment until Dean quieted with a final shudder.

Cas got the condom off, then stretched out along Dean's body. He traced the contours of Dean's face with his fingers, sliding a thumb under the mask to caress his eyes.

Castiel pressed kisses to Dean's cheek and Dean sighed in satisfaction.

"Wow."

Cas chuckled open-mouthed against Dean's jaw.

"Just... Wow."

Castiel felt his eyes crinkle in happiness.

"Marry me, Cas."

"Ask me again when you're not high on afterglow," the Dom teased back.

"That's fair. But damn, my future self is a moron if I don't."

"Probably," Cas allowed.

Dean grinned.

"Would you like to keep the blindfold on for a little while? That would be perfectly fine. I understand there should be an adjustment period."

"Yeah, just til we get in the bath. Then I want to make heart eyes at the guy who gave me the two best scenes I've ever had," Dean announced.

"I'll go get him."

Dean cracked up again. This guy was perfect. "Guide me to the bath?"

"Yes." Cas helped them up and into the bathroom, where he readied the bath. He lowered Dean in, then got in behind the slightly taller man. Dean turned so he could loop his arms around Castiel's neck, then kept his eyes closed as he removed the blindfold and dropped it to the floor. He kissed the warm neck under his nose.

"Would you like me to wash you, Dean?" Cas asked affectionately.

"Yes please." A soft, warm glow existed beyond his eyelids and a soft, warm cloth dragged over his skin. Dean sighed again. "You're awesome, Cas. I mean it."

"Thank you, Dean. You are beyond spectacular, and I mean that as well." He kissed the top of Dean's head.

Dean smiled and settled in. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. At some point, his eyes drifted open and he got a good look at the bathroom. Castiel had lit twenty to thirty small lilac candles on the various surfaces in the space. They bathed everything in a romantic, yellow light and cast deep, flickering shadows.

"This is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Dean begged to differ. The glow from the candles made Cas's eyes a dark sapphire and his hair a gilded black. His skin looked so smooth and inviting. "I think you meant to say, 'Not as beautiful as' _you_."

Cas rolled his eyes and washed Dean's right arm. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant to say. Thank you for correcting me."

Dean snorted and gave him the promised heart eyes.

Cas couldn't help but grin wryly back.

Dean picked up a spare washcloth and began to return the washing favor. They separated briefly to wash their own hair, but then they took great joy in washing each other's ass and genitals.

Cas knelt over Dean to do so, kissing the man while Dean's breath hitched and he stared up at Castiel with wide, trusting eyes. Dean got him back by kneeling over his Dom and kissing him while just about giving Cas a hand job with the washcloth.  He took perverse pleasure in the way Castiel left himself open and vulnerable to Dean's ministrations with nary a complaint.

When Cas drained the water, Dean expected they would get out, but Cas guided him down again and filled the tub with a second measure of pleasantly hot water.

Cas had pulled Dean down on top of him, so he lay under Dean and allowed the sub to do to him whatever he wanted. They made out and explored each other's bodies until the water cooled a second time. They were loath to get out, but they enjoyed drying each other off. They threw their dirty clothes in the washing machine and meandered back to the bedroom.

"I've neglected my animals for long enough," Cas confessed as he put on jeans and a T-shirt. "They need feeding."

"I'll make us some food," Dean decided. "And much as I'd love to stay another night, I need to check up on my life after dinner, too."

"Alright," Castiel agreed. He knew they would see each other again, and soon. That reminded him... "Will you have lunch with me in two days?"

Dean thought through his schedule. "Tuesday? Yes, that works."

Castiel molded himself to Dean's front and lightly palmed his ass. "Please be a good boy and bring your checklist to our date," he whispered in Dean's ear. "I want to talk it over with you." After bestowing a kiss under his earlobe, Cas leaned back to wait for an answer.

Dean swallowed a few times and had to clear his throat before he could croak out a hoarse, "Yes, Sir."

"What a good boy," Castiel praised. "I'll be back in an hour and a half, although you may have to text me and remind me. There's always work to be done on a farm. If you want things to do, feel free to use my computer or my TV, and I have some books around as well."

Dean leaned down for a kiss, which Castiel used as an excuse to leave Dean breathless once more. He not only dominated Dean's mouth, but also pulled the sub's pelvis closer to trap their cocks together and rubbed two fingertips over Dean's perineum while his thumb massaged Dean's hole.

Dean was moaning in seconds flat like he hadn't just come twice that afternoon and once the night before.

Cas chuckled into his mouth. "My greedy sub," he commented happily with a final pat to Dean's ass. He whistled as he jogged out the door to feed his chickens first.

Dean sagged against the wall and wheezed for breath. "Oh my god," he groaned. "Down, boy." He glared at his excitable dick. "You're thirty-two. Act your age."

Hoping to distract himself with cooking, Dean walked over to the kitchen and took inventory. Castiel had a lot to work with. There were so many different types of vegetables in his fridge. He obviously had a garden and liked to work in it. The freezer was loaded with just as many kinds of meat. Every package had Castiel's name officially stamped on it, so he obviously raised his own beef and pork, too.

"Awesome." Dean loved any person who knew how to eat. It seemed Castiel made a living of it and competed in bull-riding on the side.

The time flew by while Dean put some steaks and a salad together. It was pretty fancy, if he did say so himself. He texted Cas to let him know dinner was ready, but that it could wait until 8 at the latest, and then Dean would be on crunch time.

Dean figured he had at least a few minutes to explore Cas's DVD collection, so he threw open the entertainment center to find...

An entire collection of B-list action films and crime dramas.

_"Noooooo!"_

"What?! What happened, Dean? Are you injured? What's wrong?" Cas rushed over in time to see Dean collapse to his knees in horror. The look he aimed at Cas was pure dread.

Castiel was on the verge of panic. What the hell had happened?

"Your taste in movies sucks! I knew there had to be something wrong with you, since you're perfect at everything else - but this?" Dean gestured helplessly at the forty to fifty DVD cases. "This is atrocious," he said, starting to get angry.

There was a moment of utter silence, and then Castiel fell to the floor laughing. He couldn't stop. Tears streamed down his face and he began hiccupping.

"It's not funny, man! I can't date someone who doesn't watch any of the same stuff as me! This is a complete nightmare!"

"I-I'm sorry," Cas gasped between guffaws. "I - _hic_ \- really wish you'd started with my computer, or the actual TV. I have Netflix."

Dean's eyes widened in relief that sharpened the more Castiel talked.

"I just caught up on Orange is the New Black last week." He wiped his face. "Every single one of those DVDs is a gag gift from my brother."

Dean flopped down on the floor and gasped in relief. "That scared me to death. Jesus."

Cas was still giggling. "He gets me one for every imaginable occasion. We watch it together once and then never watch it again. We like predicting the actors' lines before they get a chance to say them."

It was impossible for Dean not to catch Castiel's humor over the situation. They were soon clutching each other on the floor, giggling like idiots.

They eventually calmed down enough for Dean to say, "So you exclusively Netflix and Chill, huh?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't understand that reference."

Dean shook his head, still grinning. "I can forgive that. Please tell me you've seen more than just Orange is the New Black."

Cas looked truly embarrassed, now. "I haven't seen a lot of pop culture films and shows. I hope that's truly not grounds for ending our relationship."

Dean stared fondly at him. "Nah. I only freaked because it looked like your favorite movie style was crappy movies. If you haven't seen Star Wars or Die Hard, that means I get to see your very first reactions to them. Nothing beats your first time watching a movie, unless it's to see someone else seeing it for the first time."

Cas graced him with that gummy smile again.

"Let's eat and I'll give you some movie choices." Dean helped Castiel up from the floor.

Cas thanked Dean for cooking and turned his TV on. It was already displaying the Netflix menu.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I really am an idiot," he huffed.

Cas kissed him on the nose. "An adorable idiot," he corrected. "Did you stick your clothes in the dryer yet?"

Dean shook his head and fetched himself some food after transferring the wash. "Stop me when a movie sounds appealing to you and we'll watch it. If you're dating me for any real period of time, I guarantee you'll see most of them, so it's not like that's a real issue."

Cas smirked. "I have a feeling I'll get quite the education, then."

Dean smiled shyly back at him, the tips of his ears pink once again. He cleared his throat and started listing movies and their premises.

"Star Wars we can't do today. I know I said that one earlier, but you have to marathon them, and I just don't have time today, unfortunately. Die Hard we can't do either. You don't have to watch all of those at the same time, but they're Christmas movies, so they're seasonal. We could definitely start with one Indiana Jones movie tonight - it's about this professor who goes on adventures to save priceless artifacts. We could also start with Jurassic Park or Star Trek - which is different from Star Wars. Then we could try to find the original Mission Impossible series, not the movies with Mr. My Hair is Perfect No Matter How Long I've Been On the Run. We can't introduce you to Harry Potter without Charlie - she'd kill me. Lord of the Rings might be pushing it for tonight because you have to watch both parts of the movie at once, and then I always want to watch the behind the scenes after, which is even longer than the movie. I would suggest The Hobbit, but it kinda grates on me to watch it in that order, kinda like Star Wars."

Cas tucked into his salad and wondered how Dean was even taking a breath, but decided it didn't really matter. He liked seeing this side of Dean. Everything this man did seemed to be enthusiastic: Submitting, cooking, and now watching TV. He listened, enraptured by the excitement in Dean's eyes.

Dean made eye contact with him and paused mid-sentence. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Castiel shrugged. "I have no control over my face."

Dean shoved him playfully. "Well, try."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He was pretty sure he was still wearing the same expression.

"Only a little," Dean grumbled. "Just stop me if I ramble on like that."

"But I was enjoying it. It sounded like you were planning more dates with me."

Dean blushed bright red at this. He kind of had been, hadn't he?

"And besides," Castiel added, "I like hearing you talk about things you're so passionate about."

Dean was solidly confident that even his toes were blushing at this point. He looked down at them. Yes, definitely blushing. "Uh, thanks. Any of those sound good to start with?" He peeked up at Cas through his eyelashes and took a bite of his steak.

"Hmm... Mission Impossible sounds very promising."

"It's riveting. All this spy stuff, cool gadgets - not to mention I used to have a crush on Martin Landau."

"Well, now I have to see it, if it has one of your childhood crushes," Castiel teased with a smirk.

This was not helping that blush to go away. "Shut up."

They eventually found an episode of Mission Impossible Season Two online. As soon as he put together who Dean had been talking about, he turned to the man with wide eyes.

"Shit, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Dean."

"Shut up."

"Dean, you have a type."

Dean covered his face with his hands. "I know."

Cas pecked a kiss to one of Dean's hands, then continued to eat and watch. Dean was drawn out from behind his hands again by the plot which, as he had said, was riveting.

"That was amazing," Cas said when it was over.

Dean grinned. "The original MI isn't for everyone. What humor there is, is mostly dry; but the writing is always incredible. And the music is what really makes it."

"Absolutely," Cas agreed. "Let's watch another."

They watched another episode from season two. When Cas asked why they weren't watching season one, Dean's dismissal was, "It's just not the same without all the right people. They change it up later on, too, and I just don't watch those seasons as much. This cast is dynamite together. Literally."

Cas snickered appreciation for the pun.

Too soon, their evening was drawing to a close and Dean was donning his warm, clean clothes straight from the dryer.

Cas saw him to the door, where Dean turned back to say, "I cannot tell you how glad I am that we met and all of this happened."

"It's the same for me, Dean. I look forward to our date."

"Me too." Dean leaned in for a hug and a kiss. Castiel kept it tame this time, but allowed it to linger, and he couldn't resist hitting Dean with the bedroom eyes one more time as he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Dean. Travel safe. Text me as soon as you put it in park."

Dean winked and gave a cheeky, "Yes, Sir," before strolling off to his car. He gave a wave as well before driving out.

It was weird how immediately Castiel had insinuated himself into Dean's life. The drive home was boring without Castiel to joke with. Going to bed by himself suddenly felt wrong. Waking up alone definitely felt wrong.

At least they could text to feel a little more connected.

 _I'm home,_ Dean texted, _but I'm not sure how well I'll sleep without my personal massage therapist/tire-er outer/big spoon_

_I hope you'll sleep well nonetheless. Feel free to text me if you can't sleep. Even if I don't see them tonight, I'll respond very early in the morning. Farm work typically starts when most people still call it night._

Dean smiled at the reply and sent a thumbs up. _I hope you sleep well too._

Dean woke up to a video message of Cas imitating his rooster from 4 am. "This guy is lucky I like him so much," the bedheaded cowboy yawned.

 _Lol, I'm lucky you like me so much, too,_ Dean texted back.

Dean was in a great mood all day. His demeanor brightened even more at the response he saw at lunch time.

_I've always thought "choke the chicken" is a vulgar phrase, but I guess it's pretty accurate in this case_

Dean snort-laughed at that on and off during the rest of his shift.

When Bobby and Garth commented on his mood, he blushed and stammered out that he had kind of got a boyfriend.

Bobby gave him a gruff, "Congrats, boy," and patted him on the back with a proud smile.

Garth wouldn't leave him alone until he'd gotten all the details. Dean swore Garth sometimes seemed like a male Charlie.

The garage felt like a brighter place when it was filled with the knowledge that someone out there was thinking about him.

Dean took a moment during the day to text Sam.

_Back at work today. Going on a date with Cas Tuesday_

Dean never knew how Sam managed to respond immediately at any random point in the day, given how swamped he always was.

_Would that be a good time for me to meet him again? I'd like to apologize for pestering him._

_I dunno, Sammy. It's kinda in the honeymoon phase at the moment. We might be pretty gross._

_When aren't you gross, Dean_

_Shut up, I'm hilarious_

Dean thought it would be good to ask Cas what he thought of this development.

_My brother wants to tag along. I told him no, but he'll just worry again like last time if he doesn't actually talk to you soon_

After a few minutes, Cas replied, _I would still want to discuss the checklist with you, even while he's there. He might leave of his own accord at that point._

Dean couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much in one day.

_Just so you know, Sam, he asked me to bring my checklist_

_Guess I'll make it a short apology, then_

Tuesday couldn't come soon enough. They all met at a café halfway between Dean's and Cas's house, which is to say, the very edge of town where farmland meets urban shops.

"So, Sam, you've met Castiel Novak, my new Dom." Cas shot Dean a surprised and happy look at the open introduction. "Cas, you remember my brother Sam, obviously."

"Obviously," Sam agreed, shaking Cas's hand. "I won't take up too much time on your date. I just wanted to apologize to you about those messages. I wasn't exactly in a good frame of mind, but I could have been more polite about it. I'm sorry I wasn't."

"I understand your position, Sam. I'm just as protective of my own brother. You're forgiven."

Sam's face twisted into his famous puppy dog smile, then a wry grin. "I know Dean said you both wanted to talk about his checklist, but he also said I'd enjoy talking to you. I get it, though, if I'd be intruding on your date."

Castiel noticed that Sam made the same nervous gestures as Dean; he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced between them. It was endearing, but Cas was torn. He did want to get to know Sam, but he felt sure Dean wouldn't be as open when his brother was there.

He exchanged a look with Dean, who seemed to feel the same way.

Dean turned back to Sam and said, "Five minutes," holding up a hand for emphasis.

"Dean," Castiel said disapprovingly.

"Fine. You get to interrogate him for seven minutes. That's as high as I'm going."

Castiel shook his head and leaned over to mutter something Sam didn't think he wanted to know.

"Ten minutes?" Dean asked Cas.

Castiel smiled and nodded his approval.

Dean turned abruptly back to Sam and announced, "Your time starts now."

Cas rolled his eyes and warned, "Be generous, Dean. Let's actually go inside and order lunch first."

"Alright," Dean sighed.

"So, Castiel - how long have you been bull riding? Is that your biggest hobby?"

Dean looked like he was about to protest, so Cas shot him a glare. Dean sighed in resignation and went in to get them a table.

Cas found that although Sam asked a lot of questions, it didn't feel like he was being interrogated. It felt like Sam was trying to make a friend out of him. It was a good feeling.

"Eight years, and no, bull-riding isn't my only hobby. You could say my whole life is a hobby, since I run a hobby farm. I raise my own chickens, pigs, and cows, and I have a couple gardens. I put in some rotating crops every year, too."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Who in their right mind would call that a hobby? That sounds huge!"

Cas grinned. "It's a really small farm, believe it or not."

"Wow."

They found Dean's table and sat with him.

"I ordered for us," he informed them.

Sam gave him a disbelieving laugh. "I thought that you generally like your Dom to order for you."

Dean rolled his eyes and held up a finger in the universal sign to wait. He turned to his boyfriend and asked in a genial tone, "Cas, babe, what did I order for us?" He made an exaggerated gesture for Sam to pay attention to Cas's answer.

Castiel looked helplessly between the two. "Uh, I have no idea?"

Dean smugly put his hands out as if to say, "See?"

Sam looked between Dean, who apparently had already moved on from the conversation, and Cas, who still seemed slightly confused.

"I don't get it," Sam eventually replied.

"Me either," Castiel chimed in.

Dean couldn't believe his ears. "Sam. You're a lawyer, and you - you run your own business. How is this my life?"

"Pretend we're very stupid, then," Cas told him dangerously.

"I didn't say that," Dean hastily rectified. "Did I not just say how I think you're both very smart people? I just said that, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Even smart people can miss the obvious, Dean. Explain it in small words."

Dean sighed. "I have known Cas for a little over two days, and you expect him to know what I want to eat at this particular restaurant before I've told him? He can't even tell me what I ordered, so how would he have known to order it for me?"

"Well when you say it like that, it does sound obvious."

"Exactly."

Cas smirked, half exasperated. "What did you order?"

"Nachos with everything. Can't go wrong with that," he winked.

"You guys are already flirting. Come on, I get ten minutes without that," Sam griped.

"No," Dean argued, "You get ten minutes to interrupt our date. There's a difference. This is, by definition, still a date, and - let me check the rulebook, here - yes, it says I'm allowed to flirt with my date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who was kind enough to leave a comment on the first story in this series. Y'all didn't think you'd actually get real sex edjamacation on this site, didja?
> 
> The only scene in this fic I'm sort of leery of is the bath. Don't have a bath with someone when there's even a remote chance they could have an STI/STD. Play it safe and just shower with them instead, even though the bath is more romantic. The shared water is not ideal for staying safe.
> 
> Welcome to Cimorene's world, where everything is realistic and wholesome.
> 
> Unless it involves angel grace.


	2. Damn, Girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are looking forward to all the ways they can have fun and explore each other with Dean's BDSM checklist now a major feature of their relationship.

Although it might have been interesting to pay closer attention to the conversation between Sam and Castiel, Dean just couldn't. He was too busy planning out how he wanted Cas to fulfill his bribe.

"If you're nice and let Sam have a little more time to talk to me," he'd muttered, "I'll do a hands off scene with you after our date today."

The promise ran and leapt for joy in circles around Dean's brain. There were so many possibilities. Phone sex was so basic it didn't even make the list.

He could have Cas tell him, at random times, when to touch himself without coming.

He could send a video of his ass being opened up around a dildo mounted on a wall mirror.

He could wear a vibrating butt plug and turn it on whenever Cas told him to.

He could have Cas tie him in some Shibari - if Cas knew that kind of thing - and wear it for the rest of the day under his clothes, then send pictures of the marks.

He could wear a discrete collar and keep Cas posted of how he was feeling in it and of any comments he got on it.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean looked up from the table to find the other two looking at him with concern.

"Uh, the food's here?"

So it was. "Awesome." Dean dug in, happily smiling at his tablemates.

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Dean replied with a wink at Cas.

Cas gave him a knowing smile in return.

"That is so creepy."

"What is?" Cas asked Sam with affront.

"You guys are already communicating nonverbally. You did it earlier, too, when I asked if I could stay longer." It had only been two days, like Dean said. "That's one of the biggest married couple indicators."

Dean gave a heavy sigh and leaned forward on the table. He fixed Sam with a serious look. "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Sam, we have something to tell you. We eloped."

Cas snorted and Sam gave Dean a bitch face. "Sure, Dean. Like you could ever convince me of that. You, eloping without rubbing it in everyone's face that you're getting married. You would be the biggest bridezilla out there, jerk."

"I would not, bitch!" Dean protested. "And I'll have you know I actually did ask Cas to marry me." He stuck it his tongue and Cas snorted harder in his mirth.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't actually count, Dean, as you were half-joking and high on endorphins at the time."

"Oh my god, you two are insufferable. I have officially overstayed my welcome. Have a nice rest of your date, guys."

The three exchanged goodbyes, wherein Dean attempted to mess up Sam's hair with a noogie, and Sam gracefully swept it back into shape with a single comb of his fingers.

"My brother can do that with his hair, too. I've always been jealous," Castiel commented.

Sam suddenly seemed twice as keen to leave. He stuttered a final goodbye and made his way quickly out the door.

Cas turned wide eyes to Dean. "What did I say?"

Dean shook his head. "It's not you; it's your brother. Sam first met him while he was performing Sam's least favorite gig in the entire world."

"That's right. You said he has a thing about clowns. Well, that's not Gabe's only job. He's kind of a jack of all trades. Gabriel has been a hotel manager, a custodian - which he really liked - an actor - that's how we got into watching shitty movies together; we started with his - a director, a porn star, and now rodeo clown."

"Hold up - your brother was a porn star?"

"That's the part that usually throws people."

"Uh, yeah. Of course it would. A _porn star_?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Dude, no," Dean waved his hands in the negative. "No, it's cool. Sorry if I came across as a dick. I promise I'm just surprised - and nothing else."

"Most people are judgmental," Cas tentatively replied.

Dean whooshed out a sigh and sat back. He had to get this off his chest, but he couldn't look at Castiel while he said it. This always came back to bite him in the ass.

"Ten years ago, I would have been. I would have been judgmental of myself, back then. Hell, I would have been judgmental of you. I was not a good person. I try not to blame myself for how I was, and I still try - ten years later - to keep an open mind towards everyone. I lived about twenty years of my life as a bigoted dick. I'd rather not go into why that happened at the moment, but I'll bet you can guess."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "We all turn out the way we do because of our parents."

Dean flinched. It made Cas want to start a manhunt for whoever had put that visceral response there.

"Luckily for me, I didn't stay that way forever. I'm not going to get into that, either, but I'll just tell you there's a really good reason Charlie and I are so close. We're almost closer than me and Sam. It might be a tie."

Cas nodded again, but didn't interrupt.

"So, long story short, I used to be someone I hated, even at the time. I was really angry. And I still have some issues left over from it."

Dean probably didn't realize it looked like his head was bowed in submission, like he was waiting for a punishment for being who he used to be.

Castiel needed to understand this response, and he needed to understand it now.

But first, Dean needed reassurance that no punishment would come. Cas crept his hand over the table into Dean's field of vision and covered one of Dean's trembling ones. He stroked his thumb back and forth across Dean's fingers.

"Thank you for telling me," was all he said. They let the silence stretch on, neither breaking it with a new topic or a trivial comment. Dean let himself focus on the way Castiel was silently comforting him and validating him. A few tears squeezed past his eyelids and he reminded himself - ten years and he was still reminding himself - that it's okay to cry.

"Sometimes it's easier than others." What Dean was referring to, Castiel didn't know. Perhaps he meant being nonjudgmental, or thinking of his parents, or remembering what he used to be, or even accepting his identity.

"I can't imagine how difficult it is to talk about," Cas replied, meaning all of them.

Dean nodded.

Now was a bad time to ask about triggers, but Castiel suddenly remembered what Dean had said before about impact play objects. That fantasy of starting a manhunt for Dean's parents gained details like what he would do to them if he found them. He guessed a leather belt would be the most appropriate item to bring along.

Dean was really tempted to laugh it off and apologize for bringing the mood down. He also knew he wouldn't get away with it. Cas was too perceptive for that. He'd probably already guessed some of the details Dean hadn't told him. Dean's boyfriend sure was smart.

The thought made him smile. Cas was really fucking smart. He'd done exactly the right thing. Dean would have spooked if he was suddenly touched, or if Cas made any big movements or said anything too lengthy.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Cas simply nodded. It seemed obvious to him that Dean needed someone to understand him - not necessarily to know every single thing about him, or to try to fix his problems - but to not walk out on him or overreact.

"I'm glad that I get to know you and all the pieces that make you who you are."

"There are a lot of jagged edges on those pieces," Dean sniffled.

"It's a good thing I don't faint at the sight of blood, then."

Dean gave a watery laugh. "Let's move on," he said, wiping his eyes one more time. "There's only so much wallowing I can do before it actually drags me down where I don't wanna be."

Castiel could understand that. Depression about who you are and what the bad things in your life have done to you is a dangerous spiral - not always an avoidable one, either.

Dean cleared his throat and took a small, blue envelope out of his flannel pocket. He could be classy when he wanted to. A small, excited smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he bent his head in submission as he presented the envelope to Castiel.

Cas's heart beat faster in his chest. It felt like Dean was giving him a present on Christmas morning. His suspicions that the contents of the envelope contained a priceless gift were confirmed when he found that it was Dean's checklist.

This piece of paper held so many promises in its markings. It obviously told Castiel that Dean trusted him, wanted to scene with him, thought him a Dom worthy of submitting to, and the way Dean had made a big deal about handing it over told Cas that Dean thought their relationship was important - something that would last for longer than what it had started out as.

But it was so much more than that, too. This piece of paper, which Dean had spent years filling out and changing as he experienced more things, told Cas about Dean's personality, his background, his triggers.

Castiel scanned the multitude of alphabetized kinks and found his suspicions confirmed again, and this time, he was not happy to be right. He took a moment to breathe deeply and evenly through his nose to calm himself.

Belts - Experience? ✔  Rating? 0  
Notes: Abuse trigger

Crops - Experience? X  Rating? 0  
Notes: Abuse trigger

Hand spanking - Experience? ✔ Rating? 5  
Notes: Reward/playful only; Punishment = trigger

Paddles - Experience? ✔ Rating? 0  
Notes: Thought it would be okay; was triggered

Whips - Experience? X  Rating? 0  
Notes: Abuse trigger

Cas forced himself to move on. Dean didn't want to talk about this right now. It had been hard enough for him to even allude to it. This was everything Cas needed to know. He wasn't a therapist; it wasn't his job to make Dean talk about his problems. His job was to play with Dean the way he wanted to be played with.

Speaking of which, Castiel took inventory of all Dean's fives and fours, and the notes that went with them. He saw quite a few had statements such as "I will beg you for this, Cas. You have been warned."

One note that caught his eye in particular said, "Have had mixed results. I think you're the right person to try this with occasionally."

"I see you're interested in mild exhibition with me. In that case, is it alright with you if we discuss the checklist right here, right now?" Castiel grinned at him with shark-like intent.

Dean gulped. "Green - I've been fantasizing about exactly that since the moment you asked me to bring it."

"I see you have humiliation ranked rather strangely. Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yeah. I feel like humiliation by itself isn't that great, but when it's a byproduct of something I really like - say, when you asked me to beg you more during our first scene," Dean blushed but held eye contact, "or how we're talking about scening in public right now - I love that shit. It's sort of socially unacceptable, and I'm saying, 'Fuck that; I'm doing what I want.'"

Cas nodded, showing Dean he was pleased. He glanced back down at the list and said, "Let's discuss options for your reward, now. You were very nice to Sam, and ultimately, it was when I started flirting back with you that he decided to leave."

Dean smirked.

Cas winked. "Dean, seeing all these fives is like looking at the menu for a candy store."

Dean laughed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck in delighted embarrassment.

"I know you don't have much longer before you have to get back to work, so instead of taking too much time trying to put about ten of my favorites together - and I'll still think about that for the future - I'll go with my first instinct for today."

Dean held his breath and waited.

Cas set the list down and leaned on the table towards Dean. Very quietly, he requested, "Describe for me the undergarments you are wearing right now."

Dean felt his cheeks tinge darker. His head felt lighter and his breath came shallower. He was really about to tell his Dom in public what underwear he had on. No one would notice if he stayed casual and spoke just as quietly as Cas.

He leaned forward to meet Cas over the table. "I'm wearing black boxer briefs right now." He was proud of himself for not stuttering.

"I'd imagine they're the most comfortable for work at the garage."

Dean nodded.

"Now, I'd like you to describe for me the type of undergarments you have that you would wear if you wanted to work on your own car in private and you knew I might walk in and see."

Dean's breath stopped in aroused surprise and his mind flooded with the fantasy. He could see it clearly. His torso hidden under the Impala, but his bare legs out in the open, bent to show off the erection hidden under pink silk; his body bowed over to work under the hood, his black-lace-covered ass sticking out behind him, matching garter belt tied to sheer black stockings that stopped at mid-thigh.

"I can't decide, Sir. There are too many options."

Castiel hummed in appreciation. "Imagine I come in and I see you, but I'm not allowed to touch," he amended. "What would make you feel most confident and sexy to flaunt, knowing I'd want to put my hands and mouth all over you, but must restrain myself?"

Dean grinned. He knew exactly what he'd want to be wearing. Castiel had no idea what he'd just asked for. "I have this corset -"

"Jesus!" The Dom interrupted. He jarred his elbow on the table and added a "Shit!" to that. "Fuck, I'm sorry for my outburst, Dean. Please continue." He rubbed his elbow and watched Dean like a hawk - a hawk hovering over its prey.

Dean grinned like it was Cas who was the prey. "My corset is gunmetal grey and points up where it covers my sternum and down where it covers my treasure trail. It's got silver clasps on the front and silver laces up the back."

Cas was breathing harder now, and the black in his eyes was beginning to eclipse the electric blue.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a clothing kink," Dean commented slyly before continuing. "With my corset I'd wear the matching garter belt attached to sheer grey stockings topped with silver lace. I'd put my silver lace panties on top."

Cas swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the table.

Dean licked his lips. "I always put my panties on last so that they're the first thing I take off when I get undressed."

"Jesus," Cas whispered again. He tipped his head back in an attempt to pull himself together.

Dean wasn't quite done with him yet, though. "Last, I'd step into my silver heels. Heels are obviously damn uncomfortable and absolutely impractical for garage work, but," Dean leaned even closer to whisper in Cas's ear like he was sharing a secret, "if you don't tell my Dom that working on the car is just a ruse to seduce him, he doesn't have to know."

Cas gave a frustrated groan and thunked his forehead down on the table. "Fucking hell, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Got a little more than you bargained for, there, didn't you, Sir."

Cas nodded, his forehead still touching the cool table. Maybe it could lower the temperature in his flaming face. "That was not at all what I was expecting."

Dean laughed again. "I know. You were expecting maybe some scandalous, strappy panties, maybe a matching bralette - garter belt if you're lucky. Right?"

"Right. I think you fried my brain, Dean." He looked up at his partner. "You'd really wear that for me?"

"Based on your reaction to just hearing about it, I'd have to say 'Hell yes.'"

"I may have to amend my plans, then."

"Wait, what were you going to say if I didn't bring up the corset?" Dean pouted.

"It sounds boring in comparison," Cas told him disparagingly.

Dean took the man's hands. "Cas, look again at my checklist. Didn't you say it all seemed like candy and that you couldn't wait to put a bunch of my kinks together for me?"

Cas nodded slowly.

"But we don't really have time today."

Cas nodded again.

"So you were planning on following your instincts. Cas, I trust your instincts. Even if you think they're boring, you're not the only person who gets to make that judgment. You can't be my Dom all by yourself. That's not how this works. You tell me things you want, I tell you things I want, and we get around to every single thing as long as we agree on them."

Cas nodded more confidently this time.

"And hey, if it really is boring, I can always suggest adding something. At the very least, that means you get to see my cute face asking for a second reward." Dean gave him his best begging face. He had puppy eyes to rival Sam's.

Cas cracked a smile at that. "Okay, okay. If you're sure." He searched Dean's face and found nothing but encouragement.

"I was going to say," Cas paused and Dean nodded eagerly, "I'd like to go home with you for a few minutes to put some deviant panties on you, then send you back to work with them under your clothes."

"That doesn't sound boring at all." It was Dean's turn to breathe heavily. "That sounds fucking amazing. I imagine part of the reward is to not wear my boxers on top of the panties. That way I can celebrate my deviance instead of hiding it."

Cas nodded, encouraged by Dean's easy acceptance of the scenario.

"I never let myself wear just panties, although I should," Dean huskily told him. "I'll get the check. You can follow me to my house when we leave."

Cas nodded once more, mute in the face of Dean's enthusiasm. He'd given Dean something that it seemed he would really like. They could revisit the corset later.

"We will definitely revisit the corset lingerie for a later scene," Cas murmured the thought to him.

Dean winked. "I might also decide to wear it randomly, now that I know you'll occasionally ask me what I'm wearing under my clothes."

"Fucking hell, Dean."

"Depending on where we are, you really might not be allowed to touch until much later," Dean teased. Then he decided, "Who knows, I might be adventurous and even wear the heels. I'm allowed to wear what I want, and fuck any asshole who says I can't."

Cas smiled fondly at Dean in the wake of his impassioned speech. "Absolutely," he agreed.

Dean glanced at him briefly, but couldn't hold his eye. "You're doing that thing with your face again," he protested.

"My face just does this sometimes," Cas replied.

Dean snuck him a shy smile.

Dean paid the bill, then gave Cas a quick kiss as they parted to drive. The time to his house seemed to drag on second by second as Dean triple-checked every step of the way that Cas was still behind him. At last, he was pulling into his driveway and stepping out of the Impala while Cas parked on the curb.

He took Cas's hand and they walked to the front door. With the door unlocked, Dean ushered Cas into his house, beginning the two-cent tour in the living room and ending it with his bedroom.

"Would you like to start the scene now?" Cas asked intimately, stepping into Dean's space and caressing his sub's hips.

"Yes, Sir," Dean replied, a little breathless.

Cas kissed Dean's neck and murmured into his skin, "Let me take your clothes off, princess."

Dean moved when Cas needed him to, but otherwise let his Dom strip him bare without interfering. They didn't have much time, but Cas was far from careless with Dean's clothes. He set each article neatly on Dean's bed.

Soon, Cas was kneeling and steadying Dean while he removed the man's socks. He looked up and ran his hands lightly down the backs of Dean's legs. "Bring me the panties you want me to put on you, that I'll picture you wearing all afternoon."

Dean was gone barely twenty seconds. He handed Cas a pair of light blue men's strappy boyshorts. The negative space between the criss-crossing straps was filled with a sheer mesh.

Cas gave them a cursory examination and nodded in approval. He opened them up and, holding eye contact with Dean, licked the length of the crotch from the front of the waistband to the back.

Dean didn't realize he was holding his breath.

Cas bunched up the material and barely touched it to the back of Dean's left ankle. As he dragged it up Dean's leg, he suggested, "Every time you have to bend over while working on a car today, I want you to imagine you are naked except for these panties." At Dean's ass cheeks, he transferred the blue fabric to his other hand to drag it down Dean's right leg. "I want you to imagine that I am standing behind you in the shop, wishing I could do all manner of things to you in your pretty panties."

Castiel guided Dean's hands to his shoulders, then held out the garment for Dean to step into. As he raised the panties up Dean's long, muscular legs, he slowly stood until he was snugging the waistband onto Dean's hips and massaging the extra space at the front into place over Dean's burgeoning erection. Cas trailed his fingers all over Dean's back and kissed him senseless.

He walked Dean backwards until they hit the bed. Dean took the hint and laid back, giving Cas his best centerfold pose. Castiel lowered himself over Dean, shifting them so they weren't resting precariously on the edge of the mattress.

One hand reached up to grip the back of Dean's neck possessively and the other wrapped a bare leg around his own waist before sneaking underneath the blue straps to cup an ass cheek and tease Dean's hole. Castiel ground his hips down into Dean's to show his sub how this affected him.

"What a good boy I have," Cas growled as Dean gasped. "My good little princess." He kissed his sub's plush mouth and swept his tongue into the inviting space. He slid his fingers forward to stroke Dean's perineum.

A whimper forced itself from Dean's throat. He humped up to meet Castiel's grinding. His hands came up to clutch Cas's ass.

As Dean began to let out a quiet stream of continuous moans, Castiel stilled his hips and withdrew his hands and mouth. "Time for work, baby," he whispered.

Dean whined in pitiful protest, gazing up at Cas with wide, pleading green eyes.

Castiel just smiled that sappy smile Dean was always commenting on.

It embarrassed Dean, as Cas had figured it would, but the Dom hadn't been prepared for the sight of a blushing, whining Dean with downcast eyes that continued to peek plaintive looks up at him from under long lashes. Though Dean spoke no words, he couldn't have been begging any plainer for Cas to have his way with him right this very second. Much longer with Dean so wantonly pliant underneath him and Castiel might just suggest Dean call in to say he got food poisoning from lunch.

"You are such a tempting delight, Dean."

But going back to work horny and frustrated, wearing panties, with the instructions to think of Castiel whenever he bent over, was Dean's reward for being good, and Dean deserved his reward. Cas couldn't be selfish and rob him of it.

"Come on, princess, let's get your clothes back on." He helped up a pouting Dean and once again knelt to begin with the socks. Dean didn't utter one word through the process, and Castiel was impressed. He kissed the man's belly button when his jeans were on and buttoned over his surely painful erection, then stood to wrap Dean up in his many shirts.

"I am so proud of you for not complaining, Dean," Castiel told him, the feeling shining through in his tone of voice.

Dean smiled reluctantly. "How big of a dick would I be for complaining about a reward that I actually want?"

Cas sniggered. "I understand. It was difficult for me to stop, too. But you deserve your reward, baby." He kissed Dean's nose, then behind his ear, then the base of his neck.

Castiel made himself stop kissing Dean before he could start pulling the man's clothes back off again.

Dean gave him a knowing look and roped him in for a proper kiss. When they drifted apart, they headed for the door.

"Remember," Castiel reiterated with a gentle touch to Dean's face, "every time you bend over, imagine me standing behind you, not allowed to touch because you're working. Maybe imagine me touching myself to relieve some of the tension. It'll be accurate enough: I don't think I'll make it into the house before I have a hand down my pants."

Dean laughed, frustrated that he couldn't do the same. "When am I allowed to come, Sir?"

"When you get in the shower after work today," Cas replied. "Such a good boy for asking. I'm so impressed with you, princess."

Dean blushed again. The smile didn't leave his face until he got to the shop and had to attend to serious business.

***

_That might have been the quickest I've come since I was a teenager_

Dean shook his head ruefully at the text. Another one joined it a second later.

_It was very disappointing, so I'm going to wear a vibrating plug for a while._

Dean's eyes grew in shock, and his eyebrows flew up when Cas sent a picture of the plug. He hadn't been joking. Dean's Dom was about to wear a vibrating butt plug because getting off to their scene by jerking it hadn't been enough to satisfy him.

"Holy shit."

_Time to go check up on the animals. Then I think I'll weed my north garden_

Cas sent another picture, this time a selfie. Dean could detect the tell-tale signs of prolonged arousal: Cas's face was flushed, his pupils were blown, and his lips were parted in a breathless smile.

Great. Now, not only would Dean continue to imagine Cas fucking him in his panties on every car he bent over as he'd been doing for an hour already, he'd imagine Cas fucking him in his panties while wearing a vibrating butt plug.

He tried to move his dick to a more comfortable position and immediately wished he hadn't bothered. "Goddamn it."

_You trying to kill me, Sir???_

_Who, me?_

Dean's day was simultaneously the best and worst day ever. He lost count of how many cars he bent over, and then he worked past closing. He was the only one in the shop, so he locked it down, turned off the surveillance and set up his video call where the camera would see him while he worked.

"Hello, Dean. Still at work?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm working overtime to get these babies ready for the customers by the pickup times."

"I hope that goes well. Was there any reason in particular that you called?"

"Yeah, actually. I wanted to ask permission to work in just my panties."

The call was silent for a minute and Dean wondered if it had been dropped until he looked up to see Cas watching him hungrily.

"Well?" he prompted his Dom.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me."

Dean flushed. "Please, Sir, may I take my clothes off so I can work in just my panties?"

"Are the video cameras off?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What is the possibility of someone seeing you and making your life difficult?"

"Less than five percent, Sir."

"Have you made sure there isn't anything dangerous for you to step on?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Will you get too cold if you take your socks off?"

"No, Sir."

"Then strip for me, princess."

Dean did as he was told. It was the first time he'd undressed himself for Castiel, but he couldn't be bothered to tease. He wanted his clothes off, and he wanted them off now.

"Thank you, Sir," he breathed in relief. Dean got back to work on his current car after a quick rub to his dick through the thin fabric, aware that Cas was watching his every move.

"How many times would you guess you bent over in your panties for me today while the shop was open?"

"I honestly couldn't say, Sir. It's kinda my job to bend over." He aimed a wicked grin at the camera.

Cas laughed. "Workaholic," he teased.

"Yep, too much bending over for my sanity to remain intact, especially after you told me about the fun you got up to."

"I've still got it in, but I was just thinking it's about time to take it out. Would you like to see, as another reward for how extremely good you've been today?"

Dean dropped everything and picked up his phone to watch. "Yes, please."

Castiel stood from where he was sitting and placed the phone down to face his bed.

Dean laughed and purred, "Bend over for me, Sir."

"Cheeky sub, giving me orders," Cas reprimanded.

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Dean crowed triumphantly.

"There absolutely is," Castiel countered. "I could order you to tease yourself for an hour before I let you come."

"After the day I've had?"

"Yes, because today was a reward, but drawing it out once you're home would be a punishment. Are you sure you want that?"

"I'm more so thinking I want a role reversal right this very second."

"Oh," Cas said with new understanding. "We can do that."

"A scene within a scene - you ready for that? I'm still gonna call you Sir, though. And if you ask me why, the answer's gonna be, 'Because I fucking wanna.'"

Cas laughed. "That would make me very happy."

"Good," Dean said in his melodic voice. "How many times have you come today thinking of me, Sir?"

"Twice, princess." Cas propped himself up so Dean could see both his face and the plug winking between his cheeks. "The first time, like I said earlier, was very disappointing because all I could think of was how I wished I had been able to rut against you instead of finishing by myself. The second time I only allowed myself to come after I'd had the plug in my ass for three hours. During that time, I turned it on for three minutes every quarter hour. I used it as a reward to get things done."

"Wow, that is some impressive patience you've got, Sir."

Cas grinned at him from the bed. "It'll come in handy for edging you, beautiful."

Dean shuddered. "I look forward to it. And how was your second orgasm, Sir?" Dean asked greedily.

"It was wonderful. I fucked my prostate with the plug on the highest setting and thought about having you do it for me while sucking my cock."

"Shit," Dean said, "I'd love to do that for you, Sir. Will you show me how you want me to please you?"

It was Cas's turn to shudder this time. He gripped the base of the plug and began fucking himself with it while his other hand slowly fisted his dick.

"Oh, god, Cas. I can't even imagine how good it would feel to do that for you, to know I'm making you lose your mind by serving you."

Cas groaned at that and lifted his hips up off the bed.

"Yes, just like that, Sir. Fuck my mouth just like that."

"Dean," he moaned.

"You're gorgeous, Sir. Thank you for showing off for me."

"Fuck," Cas's voice came out breathy.

Dean wished he could suddenly somehow be there. But if he couldn't be there in person, he could at least put on a good show.

He got Cas's full attention, then said, "Go to your computer, Sir. I'm going to bring your spank bank to life for you."

After having Dean explain the concept of a spank bank, Castiel let the plug buzz on the lowest setting against his prostate and brought his phone to the computer. He switched the call over to the larger screen and waited for Dean to enact his plan.

Dean backed away from his own phone and said, "Look up Sexy Bitch by David Guetta on your phone and make sure it plays into your computer's microphone so we can both hear it. And make sure the auto-play is off."

"I don't think I've heard that song before," Castiel commented as he turned his phone volume up and found the song.

Dean chuckled. "In that case, you're in for some cavities from all the candy on my list I'm about to give you. And don't bother recording, because this isn't a one-time deal. I used to be a pro; it's how I helped Sammy through college. And now you're my sole audience member; feel free to come at any point."

Intrigued by this explanation, Castiel replied, "Tell me when you're ready for me to play it."

Dean turned his back to the camera and sank slowly into a low crouch next to the car, then said, "Ready, Sir."

The song's opening electronica beat prompted Dean to shift his hips back and forth, swaying his whole body in a way that instantly mesmerized Castiel. When the lyrics joined in, Dean turned his hips even further on each pass and levered himself up and down on flexed legs to imitate the movement of luxuriating in a good fuck. His ass looked delicious in the candy-floss panties.

Cas felt that Dean had been correct: He was sure to get cavities from this sugary-sweet performance.

When the lyrics claimed, _They say she low-down_ , Dean worked his ass down even closer to the floor. From there, he fluidly used a wave motion to rise with the beat from his crouch and turn to the side, shifting the wave motion to a full body roll that ended with his pelvis thrust out and his head thrown back.

As the chorus began _She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_ , Dean bent his torso back onto the hood of the car and circled his arms around his head as he went. At the end of the line _Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore_ , he gave an exaggerated lift of his hips, drawing attention once more to the tent in those semi-transparent panties.

Castiel was so focused on following along with Dean's routine he was only half-aware of the way he was moaning and stroking himself at the erotic sight.

The singer continued, _I'm try'n'a find the words to describe this girl without bein' disrespectful_ , and Dean bicycled his legs up until he could swing them in wide circles to roll his body over and to the side.

His feet touched the floor, his hips twerked gradually from side to side, and his eyes peered tauntingly behind him on _The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_ , quite clearly bending over for the camera. His hips jerked abruptly and repeatedly backwards in time with _Had to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull her close_.

Dean slowly turned over, splaying himself wide, then began sinking down to his knees, his arms the last to settle in submission behind his back during the line _I'm try'n'a find the words to describe this girl without bein' disrespectful_.

 _Damn, girl!_ made Dean whip his forehead to the floor in a slave-like posture. He brought himself up slightly and seductively crawled towards the camera in time with the music affirming what Cas had already come to know about Dean: _Ooh, you's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch. Damn, you's a sexy bitch -_

At _Damn, girl!_ Dean circled his head and continued as the bridge continued to compliment him. When the music switched back to only the electronica beat he circled his head again, then slowly rose, swaying and bouncing his body, lifting his arms enticingly, and giving Cas his best "Fuck me into the floor - make me claw at your back" bedroom eyes.

Dean danced the rest of the song closer to the camera, allowing different parts of himself to take the focus as he gyrated higher and lower to make the point of each lyric.

The song tried and failed to compare him to the neighborhood whore again and he thrust his hips directly at the camera. Whenever the lyrics claimed _I'm try'n'a find the words to describe this girl without bein' disrespectful_ , Dean struck a mock-serious thinking pose that made them both giggle for a moment each time. Far from detracting from the performance, though, this lighthearted silliness made Dean even sexier as it humanized him. He was a real person, performing a real dance, for his real partner.

Castiel took a moment to marvel at that. How was this his life? How had he managed to garner the trust of this unbelievably attractive, submissive, confident man?

The next time the song protested his booty being too much to take, Dean jumped his legs wide apart and snapped his head down to his left ankle. He then slowly rose back up along his leg before he resumed moving with the beat. This led into another thinking pose. He gave a little ball change hop to get himself moving in time with the rhythm again.

For the last repetition of the song calling him a sexy bitch, Dean rolled his body and roved his hands over his erogenous zones. He paid careful attention to his neck, his nipples, his stomach, and his dick. His head tipped back, his eyes drifted shut, his lips popped apart, and his cheeks flooded in obviously very real arousal.

As the song ended, Dean stood facing the camera with his arms behind his back in a final pose of submission, head still tipped back, eyes still closed, and body still thrumming with excitement.

Cas couldn't recall at what point he had covered himself in cum and turned off his anal plug. He ignored himself for now in favor of rewarding Dean for his spontaneous performance.

"What a good boy, showing me what you can do but not getting yourself off, princess."

Dean's blush intensified and his lips turned up in a pleased smile.

"You were a stripper or a pole dancer, Dean?"

"Both, Sir."

"You dance so beautifully, baby. I don't even remember coming, because I was so aroused watching you the whole time. Open your eyes and look what you do to me, princess." Castiel made sure the light caught on the smattering of beaded come on his chest.

"I did my job, then," Dean commented with covetousness.

"That you did, beautiful, but I also truly appreciate the artistry and work you put into your craft, Dean. I can tell you love it." Castiel gazed at his boyfriend proudly. "You showed me something extremely personal about yourself just because you wanted to. I think that means you deserve to come twice today: Once right now and once when you get home."

Dean's face lit up with giddiness that he'd pleased his Dom enough to earn a reward.

"Please jerk off on camera for me, Dean - through the panties. You are not to move them out of the way," Castiel instructed.

"May I lay against the car, Sir?"

"Yes, but if you can, please move the camera closer so I can see your beautiful body filling my screen."

Dean moved a few things to accommodate, and laid back on the hood of the car he had taken this break from working on. He threaded his fingers through his hair and yanked, causing himself to gasp at the burst of pain. Dean moved his other hand down his torso to rub over his cock. He moaned at the continuing stimulation and adjusted his footing.

Castiel watched Dean's legs and abs flex and his biceps bulge at each spike in his pleasure. He stroked his own over-sensitized dick when Dean called out to him, "Oh god, _please_ , Sir."

"Come for me, Dean. You're so beautiful, princess."

Dean whined, his feet scrabbled for purchase on the floor and his eyes clenched shut when he gripped tighter and chased down his orgasm. His body snapped into a taut bow and his jaw dropped open when he caught up to it. He worked himself through it, then gave his balls a loving fondle, and finally petted his hole from over the now-drenched fabric.

He was silent for a few minutes as he caught his breath, then wobbly-legged his way over to the phone and sincerely told Cas, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're quite welcome, Dean." He winked. "After all, you did just give me two shows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate song title: My Personal Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
